megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cut Man/Archie Comics
This article is on Cut Man's appearance in the Archie Comics. History Let the Games Begin! In the Mega Man comic, Cut Man is one of the six Robot Masters created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily and that were reprogrammed by Dr. Wily in his first attempt to conquer the world. He mocked Mega Man for needing advice in the midst of battle, and handily defeated Mega Man's use of Bomb Man's Special Weapon, the Hyper Bomb. However, Mega Man then employed Guts Man's Super Arm to drop a chunk of wall on him, defeating him and allowing him to copy the Rolling Cutter. Wily had him and his five brothers recovered and repaired, and set them to defend his Wily Castle from Mega Man's intrusion. However, Mega Man refused to fight them, instead trying to persuade them to turn against Dr. Wily and return to Dr. Light. Cut Man was surprised at the idea, and was the first to side with Mega Man, which resulted in a brawl between the six Robot Masters. Cut Man, Fire Man, and Bomb Man managed to win over Ice Man, Elec Man, and Guts Man, and together the six of them destroyed the Copy Robot. As they were still bound to obey Wily's commands, they felt that destroying the robot fulfilled their directive to destroy "a" Mega Man. They then depart the castle with Mega Man and the captured Wily. Time Keeps Slipping After Wily's defeat, Dr. Light reprogrammed the six Robot Masters and they help repair the city. When Roll is kidnapped, Cut Man and Ice Man assist Mega Man to search for her in the remains of Wily's fortress and they defeat CWU-01P. Without any clues, they return and talk with Roslyn Krantz and Dr. Light, discovering Wily's hideout. While infiltrating it, the six Robot Masters are captured by Time Man and Oil Man and Wily attempts to re-program them again, but as they reveal to Mega Man moments later, Dr. Light proofed them against reprogramming, and they use the situation to their advantage by pretending to attack Mega Man, easily fooling Wily, Time Man and Oil Man into thinking the re-programming worked, helping Mega Man and Roslyn to save Roll and capture Time Man and Oil Man. The Return of Doctor Wily Cut Man reappears in issue 11 along with the rest of the original Robot Masters, Time Man and Oil Man included, and together, are asked by Dr. Light to rescue Mega Man, who was re-programmed by Dr. Wily. They storm Dr. Wily's castle, and also unintentionally used his puns to fuel Guts Man's anger enough to breach the gate, being intimidated in the process. When Elec Man is damaged by the Mecha Dragon, he, Ice Man, and Fire Man assist him back to Dr. Light's lab, although not before supplying Mega Man with program data containing the Item-1, Item-2, and Item-3 that Dr. Light developed. After Dr. Wily is defeated, he is seen with Bomb Man and Roll, listening to Guts Man sing karaoke. Breaking Point/Worlds Collide In Issue 23: "For the Bot who has Everything", Cut Man accompanied Guts Man and Bomb Man to find a gift for Mega Man's birthday, with Guts Man being forced to allow him to tag along due to Ice Man being unavailable, as the latter, according to him, "cared more about his glaciers than his own brothers." Cut Man then halted an argument between Bomb Man and Guts Man, to their irritation. Eventually, he and his brothers, unable to find anything to give Mega Man, decided to give him gift cards instead. Cut Man alongside Guts Man and Bomb Man later attempted to fight Break Man, but ended up savagely and effortlessly beaten. The Genesis Wave then washed over their world, throwing them into their own future, where they were forced to battle a Robot Master Army created by Wily and Dr. Eggman alongside Sonic the Hedgehog's various allies. After Super Mega Man reversed the effects of the Super Genesis Wave, the inhabitants of Mega Man were restored to their previous places in reality. As such, Cut Man found himself back with Mega Man, Cut Man, and Bomb Man in the midst of their battle with Break Man. However, their previous defeat was undone with the Genesis Wave, and they, alongside Mega Man, later fought Break Man after things were restored to normal. He eventually teared up after witnessing Roll take an attack meant for Mega Man courtesy of Break Man, revealed to be Blues. He ended up shut down by an EMP wave unleashed by Ra Moon. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon He was reactivated two weeks later by Dr. Light and Dr. Pedro Astil, and was dispatched alongside Mega Man, Rush, Guts Man, and Bomb Man to the Lanfront Ruins to stop the EMP wave. Upon arrival, however, they were ambushed by four of Dr. Wily's robots: Heat Man, Metal Man, Bubble Man, and Flash Man. Cut Man countered one of Metal Man's Metal Blades with one of his Rolling Cutters when the former attempted to attack Mega Man after he had jumped into a lake. Cut Man then cited suspicion that Dr. Wily must have been responsible for the EMP wave, although Mega Man expressed doubts about Wily being responsible, as he would have done it a long time ago if he had that capacity. Cut Man then posited that Wily might have simply wanted a challenge before Mega Man told him to put it on hold for the moment and focus on their current task. Cut Man later warned Mega Man of Heat Man flying in fast with his Atomic Fire just as Mega Man finished copying Bubble Man's Bubble Lead ability. Cut Man later, on Bomb Man's command, fired the Rolling Cutter at Flash Man after the latter was pinned by Bomb Man, although because of Flash Man using Time Stopper to escape, he inadvertently ended up hitting Bomb Man in the arms instead, although Mega Man and Cut Man used their respective abilities of Metal Blade and Rolling Cutter to cut off Flash Man's arm cannon after it was bitten by Rush. He later participated in the fight against Ra Moon and its Robot Master slaves, and later returned home with a badly damaged Mega Man and the supposedly reformed Dr. Wily. Worlds Unite Cut Man would return in Worlds Unite alongside the other generation one Robot Masters, helping rebuild Light Labs in Sonic Universe Issue 76. He ended up helping Roll replant the garden, and expressed disappointment when the power was restored-he had enjoyed seeing Ice Man and Fire Man alternate cooling and heating the building. Short Circuits Cut Man appears in Issue 2's Short Circuits, where Dr. Wily denies his desire to fight Mega Man. Instead, he uses him for a number of mundane tasks like trimming trees, cutting the ribbon at the unveiling of the Wily Castle, and giving Wily a haircut. Issue 21's Off Panel finds him making a New Year's Resolution to stop using puns, which appears unlikely as several puns occur in his declaration. Background Information *Just like in the Ruby Spears cartoon, Cut Man frequently injects cutting-related puns into his dialogue. Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Light Numbers